Rebellion of the Gaia
by TehOriginalAwesomeSpaceRanger
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia (an Earth Ellitel) has somehow manage to end up joining the eco-warriors, Gaia Revolution, with the aid of Natsu and the leader, Jellal, but happily chooses to accompany them to revolt against the evil king Siegrain, who orders the execution of their kind. She makes friends along the way to the castle, but soon realises that Jellal is not who she thought may be.
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfiction! Hope you guys enjoy this one. Don't forget to review anything you want to add an idea or if you're just confused about something, I will write back if you have any trouble :) **

**~I do not own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

This is the day. After an agreement between two Kings of their own kind, this ordeal will finally be over and today's date will go down in history for the current greedy and ignorant King will be replaced with a fair and reasonable one. Finally, we will be able to walk around the streets of our hometown without the fear of being hunted down and killed for a petty reward. Or so we thought.

A massive crowd was surrounding the front gates of the destructed castle (it had experienced a 'terrorist attack' from the Gaian Rebels four years ago) anticipating the arrival of a carriage which contained the key to our new future, to our new lives. I joined the impatient crowd and tried to look over the average-height humans but my small stature failed me. _Maybe I can use it just this once; after all, the laws will change, won't they? _

I turned around and nudged myself through to the back of the crowd until no one was behind to me observe what I was about to do. Sturdily, I dug my feet into the ground and flattened my palms in the air; I concentrated and closed my eyes until the earth below me rose higher and higher till I could see beyond the crowd. What I had just done was control the Earth for a split second; I can do this because I am an earth elementalist.

Elementalists are people who can control one of the four base elements: Earth, Water, Fire and Air, and we've been around as long as the original persons have. We only develop such an amazing skill after we understand nature and develop a chain between our bodies and nature's spirits, called ELF, and the stronger our consideration creates stronger elemental power.

For example, I'm considered quite strong because I can control and create Earth so I'm labelled as an Ellitel. There are others who can control more than one element (but not create) and they are called Multuals, and then there are the rare and extremely powerful elementalists called Masters. I'm not sure what they can do but they are very, very powerful elementalists and the most respected amongst us.

However, due to the evil King Siegrain of Fiore, we have been persecuted relentlessly and bullied by our own peers so that is why the Gaia Rebellion has been formed, to overrun the venomous kingdom and create peace between us and the ordinary people. I've always wanted to join them but they are so difficult to find, which, I guess is a good thing.

So that's why I'm here in Fiore's capital, after running far away from home, because I definitely knew that the most powerful elementalist, Jellal, (the creator of the Gaia Rebellion) was going to arrive here to settle terms with the king, and I will join once and for all. It's been my dream ever since... ever since those _bastards_ killed my mum just because she stood up to a guard, who happened to be the king's strongest.

In the horizon, the carriage finally appeared and I began cheering which I thought the crowd was soon going to join me with but they began booing and hissing and shouting insults at it. _What do they think they're doing? Why are they opposing the fair and true future? _

The carriage stopped and the angry mob began surrounding it, waiting to hurt whoever stepped outside from it. It was a boy. Well, not exactly a boy, but he was younger than I'd imagine especially since he did control a massive organisation.

A tall and trim figure calmly walked out, electric blue hair brightened up the dull, cloudy day, contrasted with gentle bronze eyes. Above and below his right eye was a strange red marking, it looked like a tattoo, maybe it was the Gaian Revolution's mark? He wore a long, dark blue coat with a lighter blue trim, underneath that was a tight, black vest top, which revealed a toned and muscular body, and loose navy blue trousers which were tucked into black, knee height boots. _This was Jellal?_

Abuse was hollered at him but they received no reaction as his calm face reflected the insults off and approached the tall, golden gate which separated us from the broken castle. He blocked the stones and pebbles they threw at him, normally food would have been used however ever since the heavy taxing anything edible is savoured to the last rotten potato. I was repulsed at their terrible, unwelcoming behaviour towards him.

_At this rate I'll never be able to get close to him but I definitely did not want to join the violent crowd._

So I decided to stay back and just keep quiet until he returns as a King, lowering the ground I stood on back to its normal height. Realising that the actual decision would take ages to finalise, I created a chair out of the ground and sat on it comfortably, ignoring the disapproving looks I received from some of the crowd, and waited.

* * *

When I woke up to the sound of an angry uproar, the heightened ground beneath me collapsed and I fell to the floor, resulting in a very sore butt. I raised the ground under me again to see over the crowd, who were gathering right at the castle's gates as if someone was behind it. As I looked closer, I noticed the Siegrain was holding Jellal's handcuffed arms and shouting at the ground angrily, everyone knew that Jellal and Siegrain were identical twins but grew up differently from each other and it was strange seeing them together, they even had the same marking around their eye.

"Behold the terrorist who destroyed the castle you see before you! HE is the one who has taxed you for HIS actions." Siegrain shouted regally to the crowd and threw Jellal into the roaring pack of vicious people, which he did not object to, and closed the gates quickly to sadistically observe the peasants abuse the young boy.

_This is terrible! They're going to massacre him and he's not even resisting? I have to stop this, but I can't just snatch him from that huge crowd, I'll have to wait. _

And so I did. I could hear his painful grunts and the sound of the contact the punches made to his fragile body and I was helpless to his held back screams, I may be a decently strong Ellitel but I can't take on a crowd of people, I could kill someone before ending up in jail for treason.

Helpless, until when they began to lead him to the stockades which were just a few meters to my left. I quickly took this as my only chance to save him and as soon as they got him to the post I jumped in between them and their punching doll and clearly told them to stop. They began laughing and tried to push past me but I used up most of my power to create a sphere of thick rock to seal him and me in it until I could unchain him and let him run away.

I looked at the poor man, his face was bleeding and swollen, his clothes were torn and ripped and he lay motionlessly on the floor.

"Hey, come on now, I thought you were the master of all elements, the one and fricking only Jellal!" I yelled disappointedly at him whilst grabbing his waist and pulling the tall man up from the ground. Unexpectedly, his whole body transformed into a completely different person, the injuries and ripped clothing were now gone, and it scared me so much that I let go of him.

He had tussled, short salmon-pink hair with huge, dark green shining eyes and was more of an average height and was younger than his previous shape.

Around his fit, sturdy body he wore loose white trousers tied just below his knee with black ribbons and black sandals which look as if they've been through a lot of winters, an open black vest, which exposed his heavily muscled abdomen, with an orange outline and a white scarf with thin black stripes wrapped around his neck.

"Ow! You didn't have to drop me, I'm sore." His boyish voice moaned as he rubbed his head and stood up, exposing a distinctive tattoo on his right arm, it was a silver shield with the four main elements circling the middle of it; a blue rain drop, a deep fiery red flame, a plain green tree and three white lines.

"What is happening? Who are you?" I stammered, disbelieving what my eyes witnessed.

"Natsu Dragneel! I am a fire Master in the Gaia Revolution." He smiled proudly, showing off his pearly white teeth, standing with his feet spread and arms at his waist. "I've never seen you around the village, what element are you, where's your marking?" His confused face looked around my body, lifting my arms to see underneath them then eventually tried to lift my top up. I screamed and slapped him.

"I'm not in it!" I shrieked and walked back from him.

Suddenly, the rock sphere protecting us disintegrated into tiny stones and Natsu grabbed my wrist tightly and began sprinting down a dusty road leading out of town.

"Now you are!" He laughed crazily to himself and kept running as fast as lightning down the road, leaving a massive sand storm behind us. "I hate it when you're right, Jellal!" He shouted at someone near us, I turned my head and I saw the true Jellal, complete beauty and power overcame his young age. He lightly smiled smugly at Natsu and gestured to me.

"I see you've made a friend." His deep, soft voice acknowledged me. Shamefully, I blushed under the caring, brown eyes of the tall Ulti-Master, who wore the same clothes Natsu had when he was originally Jellal. "I knew Siegrain was going to be traitorous. Natsu, I need you to trail the crowd away from this direction otherwise it'll lead them to the village, I can only transport one at a time so I'll meet you back at the entrance." Jellal grabbed me and simply tossed me over his right shoulder, anchoring me on it with his arm, ignoring Natsu's furious rejection to that idea.

"But it's so far away and I haven't eaten in _ages_!" He moaned sadly whilst his stomach growled loudly.

"You've done such a good job that I'll share my food with you tonight, how about that?" Jellal admitted defeat, whose promise seemed to delight the pink haired boy and he chuckled delightfully whilst running in an opposite direction towards the left of the perimeter of the massive city walls.

"My name is Jellal Fernandes; I'm the Ulti-Master of the Gaia Revolution, pleased to meet you. Now, just calmly breathe in and this'll only last a second." Without any warning he began using his spare arm to draw some shapes in the air and chanted a few inaudible words, causing our surroundings to bend and fade away until we were left in just a thick, indigo mist which quickly vanished as we arrived to our destination.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this new story! Also, ideas and improvements are incredibly appreciated so please review or even inbox me about it. Thank you for reading! xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I will only be updating my chapters once a week for each fanfic, school's back! Don't forget to review anything you want to such as adding an idea or an improvement! Thanks for reading.**

**~I do not own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

Right in front of me, where I expected many tents surrounded by armoured, tall warriors relaxing under the summer's sun, was in fact nothing but a massive opening in a forest of crooked trees. I looked up at the bluenette, who proudly stood next to me after a 'successful' transportation, and expressed my puzzled disappointed.

Before I could ask him where we were, he waved his right hand slowly and like a curtain opening up the stage, unveiled my exact presumption.

How in the world? What just happened?! Just a second ago there was nothing and now a whole village?

"Come now, meet my little town." He laid his hand on my back and began walking into a wonderous new dream.

There were four sets of differently coloured tents lined up nearest to the entrance, green on the far right, red next to it, grey close to that and then blue; the front ones were considerably larger than the others. Behind those were fenced off training areas with different sets of environment in them and some other colours of tents, one which caught my eye was a massive black tent, bigger than any of the other buildings and was set right in the middle of the area.

The villagers all were around my age, some younger and older, wearing set-coloured shirts similar to the tents colours. Happiness brushed off them, and acceptance, I felt like I wasn't the only Elementalist in the world anymore. Here, where dozens of people exactly like me live without fear and fight for their rights as human beings, was where I belonged and now called home.

"General Jellal, you're back!" They all excitingly exclaimed and crowded in front of us as if they were great expecting news.

"I'm afraid King Siegrain will continue the law." He despairingly shook his head. "But we have a new recruit, her name is Lucy." He nudged me forwards as I was under the eye of all the soldiers, making my shyness upon a crowd kick in.

"Hiya." I managed to choke out that word without puking, good start so far. They all happily replied back when a petite, blue-haired, hazel eyed girl stepped forwards from the crowd and smiled at me. She was playing with the loose sleeves of her green tank top which showed her flat belly and covered her tiny arms; her legs were clothed in a flowing black skirt.

"My name is Levy, what element are you? I bet you're Earth!" She excitedly jumped up and down at the thought of that.

"Yeah, I am an Earth Ellitel." Confidence kicked back into my voice so I finally didn't appear as worthless in their presence.

"Gildarts, can you help Lucy settle in? I need to pick Natsu up." Jellal hurriedly walked outside, being followed by an unhappy man who shouted something inaudible at him before Jellal disappeared into thin air, directly after an olive-skinned man in his 40's with slicked back orange hair, black eyes and stubble around his chin took to my side.

"Since you're an Earthy like me you can share a tent with me." Levy lightly pushed me forwards to follow the long stride of the green-cloaked man, which showed off his very developed muscles. To be honest, all the boys here were extremely muscular and fit, why shouldn't they be? After all, they're in the Gaia Revolution, the strongest force in all of Fiore. Then again, now I'm in it too, I've got to become tougher and athletic like them.

"I'll give you the gist of our camp." When we were in front of a big, yellow tent, Gildarts turned around to Levy and I then opened one side of the flap to the entrance. "This is the armoury, as an Earth Ellitel your armour will be green with a golden trim. Ordinary Earthies, like Levy, will wear plain green armour and if you're a master, like me, then we wear black with green trim. Stay here." He walked into the tent, leaving us outside. I noticed Levy blushed and looked down sadly when he mentioned her rank.

"Gildarts is a master?" I asked her, completely bewildered from being so close to such a powerful elementalist.

"He's our most powerful Earth Master, he's the commander of the Earthies so he's our teacher and trainer in a sort of way. There are other Earth Masters, like Gajeel." Her shoe dug into the ground as she swung it side to side.

"Who's that?" _Obviously someone she likes, look at her, awwwh she's blushing as well!_

"Right, here's your armour. Your name is engraved into the platebody near the sleeves by the way, also only wear them during training or if we're in an assault and stuff like that." He roughly forced green metal into my arms, disrupting my little encounter with Levy's feelings, already discovering a possible love story in here. _Ooh, how exciting!_

"Thank you." I bowed respectively at him, which he coldly raised his eyebrows at, then walked on.

"Anyway, here's the training ground. Don't enter it unless you have my direct permission, it is forbidden for anyone besides Masters to go in, understand?" He stared at me until I nodded at him. He led us to a small, plain green tent and abruptly stopped.

"This is Levy's tent, you'll share it with her. Don't forget to take Lucy to Mirajane." He reminded Levy. "Now, I'm going to find Cana and see if she wants to play a game with her old papa!" He developed floating, pink hearts around his head and smiled joyfully, skipping gaily into a different direction.

* * *

As we were walking halfway through the village, which as I kept on exploring new places seemed to expand bigger and bigger, someone large and bulky bumped into me and wouldn't even stop to apologise. I turned around, discovering it was the tall guy from before, the one who shouted at Jellal. He had long, spiky black hair slicked back from his forehead, wearing a dark green shirt which showed off his massive biceps, black trousers and a long coat which was torn at the ends.

"Hey, Gajeel, watch where you're going." At first, Levy's voice was near bursting my eardrums but when he turned around, showing off his deep, red eyes, developed cheek bones and small iron bolts embedded in his chin, nose and above his eyes ( looking like alternative eyebrows), she squeaked pathetically.

_This is the guy she likes? She must fall for douchebags._

"What'd you say shrimp?" He angrily walked up to us, sharing his glare between Levy and I.

"You bumped into Lucy, that was mean!" Levy shouted, reclaiming the power in her voice.

"I'm not in a good mood so frankly, I don't give a damn." He spat infuriately.

"Why?" before she could fully complete that word, Gajeel exploded with fury.

"Jellal Fernandes, that's why! I swear, the nerve of that guy!"

_Jellal? What'd he do?_

"Forget it. What help could you possibly offer?" Gajeel stomped off, leaving Levy and I in complete shock and baffled.

* * *

After a strange and troubling ordeal, leaving us completely astonished, we eventually ended up outside Mirajane's tent, which was a light silver colour and the bigger tent out of the grey tents. Levy called for her from outside and we waited a few seconds until clattering noises came from inside and a little voice whispered, "Oof!"

A breathtakingly beautiful girl with big, blue sparkling eyes and long, lilac hair walked out smiling cheerfully at us. She wore a cool gray, figure-appealing dress which had white bows on the chest and waist with frills surrounding them.

"Sorry for keeping you wait!" She apologised dearly, as if it was massively rude to keep someone waiting for a few seconds. "You must be the new girl, come in, come in!" She showed us into her tent and sat down on a red pillow near her bed, allowing us to sit on wooden chairs. "Now, I understand Mr. Jellal has legitimised your staying here but to officially make you a part of us, you must bear our mark." She rummaged through a few drawers and cupboards until she found a stamp with a rectangular end.

I looked uneasily at Levy, who turned around and pulled down the left side of her shirt to reveal the same marking Natsu had on his shoulder, and she smiled assuredly at me.

"This won't hurt at all, I promise." Mira realised my anxiety and also tried to comfort me. She gently held my right hand and placed the stamp on it and applied a bit of pressure then quickly lifted it up. "There we go!" she giggled spiritedly to herself and dropped the stamp back into her drawer.

"Yay, Lucy, you're part of the Gaia now!" Levy tightly hugged me and I hugged her back. My heart, which used to be saturated with loss, sadness and dismay, now lit up with warmth and acceptance; my life couldn't be any better.


	3. Update

**Due to upcoming school tests and mock exams, I'll have to spend even more time studying etc (wahhh!) so I've decided to pause this fanfic until I've finished my other one (Fairy Tail Academy) **

**I'm so sorry but I can only concentrate on one at the moment.**

**It will NOT be left unfinished, I WILL continue this story! I promise.**

**Until then, goodbye, I hope you understand!xox**


End file.
